


Familiar Face

by AnxiousDeceit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dnf if you squint, Drabble, Gen, Serial Killer Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousDeceit/pseuds/AnxiousDeceit
Summary: When Dream’s online presence practically ceases, George didn’t expect to find out what happened in the next big news article.You never really know a person until it's too late.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 320





	Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try my hand in writing a drabble. This is what happened.

George knew Dream- or at least he liked to think he did. Dream was charming, clever, and had an iconic kettle-like wheeze of a laugh that George loved.

Dream had a YouTube channel with a fan base of over 11 million, and yet it was George that Dream personally messaged each day.

So he knew him, didn’t he?

Dream had even sent George a picture of his face- he may have been wearing a ridiculous smiley face mask to cover his eyes and nose at the time- but George could recognize Dream's lips and pronounced jawline anywhere. 

And finally, Dream trusted him. He trusted him enough to tell him his own name- something that had taken him months to even consider telling his fans. Clay. The fans may have known this fact now, but George liked to think he was special to be told first.

So yes, George definitely knew Dream. And in all the time that George had known him, he had never been silent for a long period of time online without reason. This was where the problem began.

Dream had been missing for three weeks. Not a word had been sent to his friends, not a like or post to be seen on twitter and certainly not a YouTube video or stream. George was beginning to worry, and so were Dream’s fans.

Dream had such a large online presence that he practically lived on the internet. There wasn’t a moment that Dream wasn’t lurking on twitter or reddit, so naturally, fans were beginning to panic. ‘#Where’sDream?’ had begun to trend and George couldn’t help but begin to think something was wrong with Dream. 

Had something happened? Had Dream been involved in an accident? George didn’t want to pry into Dreams private life, but he was starting to get extremely worried for his friend. 

Maybe Sapnap would know what was happening? He decided to text him.

 **To: Snapmap ;)**  
' _Hey dude, do u know what's up with Dream?_ '

' _Nah I was hoping u did. He’s been silent way too long._ '

' _Maybe something happened?_ '

' _Maybe, I’ll let you know if I hear from him._ '

George winced as he put his phone down, and just like that, he was back to square one.

Sapnap saw it first. Some fan had seen an article with Dream’s name and had posted it to Twitter, where Sapnap had stumbled across it while still attempting to contact Dream.

" _Orlando Axe Murderer finally detained._ ” The headline read.

What? Why would Sapnap send him this? He knew Dream lived there, but this couldn’t have anything to do with him… could it? He opened the article.

“ _The Orlando Axe Murderer, now identified as popular online persona Dream or Clay [redacted], was finally caught last night after a grueling year long investigation for his capture._ ”

George didn’t want to read further; he couldn’t believe this was true.

“ _The killings were brought to a halt last night when a neighbor of the online persona called in a disturbance at his home. When police attended the scene, they found the youtuber standing over a man, who has decided to remain anonymous, with the infamous axe in hand. Luckily the victim was not harmed._ ”

George closed the article and fumbled with his phone to call Sapnap. This couldn’t be true- It’s _not true_.

Sapnap picked up on the first ring, “Hi dude.” He sounds like a wreck.

“Sapnap,” George starts frantically, “It can’t be-, why did you- why did you send me that?!”

“George, look at page 2.”

“What?”

“Just do it.”

George scrolled down on his phone to the next page and saw a picture. And although he couldn’t recognize the eyes or nose, he would recognize those lips and chin anywhere. It really was Dream. 

“S-sapnap.” George couldn’t help the tears that slipped past his eyes. 

“I know, George. I know.”

Dream was a popular Minecraft youtuber with a fan base of over 11 million, yet not a single one of them knew he was also a serial killer. Not even George.

You never really know a person until it's too late.


End file.
